Reis one shot
by MrsLillianReid
Summary: Based on song Big jet plane. Spencer/OC, My first story. Reid wants to help a sad, beautiful agent who he may be falling in love with


Big jet plane

**She said "hello mister, pleased to meet ya"**

I walked into the NCIS bullpen, at the back of the team following a 30 something woman with dark hair and a black dress. Hotch couldn't stop staring at her, like she was an angel or the new coming, she seemed to have noticed but didn't say anything. We stopped in an area of 5 desks with a 6th behind them. The woman on the right looked Middle Eastern, maybe from Israel? The man on the left was a well-dressed man with brown hair and a cocky smile. The man, further back on the first man's side was the same height as the first but larger. To most he would have come off geeky but he seemed fine to me. Back behind the Israeli woman's desk was a man; he had a salt and pepper military haircut and a white t-shirt underneath his top and jacket. He himself was probably a marine. And finally my eyes travelled to the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was young, blonde, 5'10 or 5'11, had the most beautiful blue eyes and her lips were painted red. She was wearing a navy blue blazer that was deliberately a bit too big, it was undone I think they call it a boyfriend blazer over a white t-shirt with dark jeans, brogues and her hair was in a ponytail. Soon she with the rest of her team was walking over and greeting our team. I said hello to the NCIS team and soon she came to me. She held her hand out and I said hello and told her my name was Dr Spencer Reid. She said "Hello Dr, pleased to meet ya, I'm Special Agent Lillian Mayfield, but please call me Lily." She had a slight southern accent and her voice was like music. I just stood there slightly smiling at her while staring at her; this was going to be a long case.

**I wanna hold her, I wanna kiss her  
She smelled of daisies, she smelled of daisies  
She drive me crazy, she drive me crazy  
**

Its four days into the case. The NCIS team is incredibly good at what they do. I've been noticing Lily's behaviour, studying her. She is highly intelligent, she seems to be confident and she's incredibly friendly, warm and open but when there are down times or when she is working even at the tiniest things she's quiet and when it comes for everyone to contribute she keeps it simple. She seems to be sad. I've seen some of her team mates look at her with pity; Special Agent Gibbs is always making sure she's with him or making sure he knows where she is. It makes me wonder why it's this way. But seeing such a beautiful woman so sad, I just want to hold her. Every day she comes to work wearing red lipstick which makes her lips look so soft, I want to kiss her, get her to smile. She doesn't mind getting physically close to someone. She at times has stood right in front of me and I can smell her, that sounds weird but she smells of daisies and it drives me crazy. And I don't minds going crazy for her.

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
**

We're at the unsub's house waiting for the clear from SWAT to be able to go in. I look over to Lily she has a stern gaze on the house and seems to be contemplating all the possibilities that could be in the house. Such a harsh gaze looked off on such a pretty face. I just want to take her away from this madness. Take her for a ride on a bug jet plane to a remote island or a small town. Somewhere nice where she could be happy where I could see a smile from her that reached her eyes.

**Be my lover, my lady river  
Can I take ya, take ya higher**

The case is closed and it's time for us to go home. I don't want to leave Lily; I want her to be mine, my partner, my lover. So when she asks our team if they want to go for drinks with her team I had to accept. JJ and Hotch went home to their children but everybody else went. This was my chance to make a move.**  
**

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
**

I sat next to her at the bar. We talked about all sorts of things. I found out that she too liked Doctor Who and had a cat named Meredith. I found out that both her parents were dead and she had a brother in the Marines. She told me the short version of what had happened to her. I was shocked, how could such a small beautiful person suffer so much and still do what she does. It just made me want to take her away. Hold her, love her, look after her.

**Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms  
Gonna take ya away from home  
Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms  
Gonna take ya away from home  
**

I'm at her house; it's the third time I've come over. I've been coming over every week so we can watch Doctor Who together. This time I came over earlier to prepare dinner with her. While we're cooking I get her to tell me all about what happened so I could really understand why she was so sad. Most psychiatrists say that talking about the issue really helps with recovery. While in the middle of explaining she broke down crying. I held her in my arms and let her cry into my chest. When she was settled I kissed her head. I could stay like this forever. Take her away and hold her for the rest of time.

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
**

We're sitting in the plush leather seats of the jet plane, going to New Zealand for a 3 week holiday. Lily said that we were to visit all the places where Narnia was filmed and as long as she was happy and I could take her to somewhere nice I was happy.

**Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey**


End file.
